Delectable Dessert
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink. Using fooding during sex. Warning! Slash and a threesome. Eliot/Parker/Hardison. Don't like it? don't read it! No flames! R/R!


Parker walked into the kitchen of the house she shared with Eliot and Hardison, her arms full of grocery bags.

"A little help here?" she called out as she struggled to carry them all. Quickly both men came into the kitchen and each took one of the bags and began unloading it. The three of them started putting away all the groceries. Eliot had just reached the final bag and he had an interesting look on his face as he took the groceries from it.

"Whipped cream, cherries, grapes, strawberries, and a banana?" he questioned.

"What did you buy all that for?" Hardison wondered.

"For us to have a little fun with," she teased as she scooped up the aforementioned items and sauntered off to the bedroom the two men staring after her.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see what she has plan," Eliot suggested.

"My thoughts exactly," Hardison said as they followed after their lover. -

They found Parker in the middle of their bed, the items from the store surrounding her. In her hand sheheld the can of whipped cream and the guys noticed she was naked.

"Who wants to draw a picture?" she whispered seductively. Both men jumped on to the bed and tried to grab the can of whipped cream. Hardison got it and smiled happily as he pressed the button and a stream of the cool cream landed on Parker's exposed chest. He began spreading the cream with his fingers, making Parker shiver.

"You two shouldn't have all the fun," Eliot protested as he grabbed a strawberry and swirled it through the cream on Parker's breasts then leaned in to kiss Hardison, biting into the strawberry at the same time the other man did. They met in the middle and the kiss intensified. The woman between them whimpered at the display of affection. Realizing she was being left out, both men began licking the cream off of her. Sometimes they'd just use their tongues, sometimes they'd grab fruit and share with each other and her after swirling it in the whipped cream covering her. -

"Hey, El?" Hardison called.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking, what about 'popping a cherry'?" he teased grabbing the fruit off the plate and smiling impishly.

"That sounds like a great idea, and I know just how to do it." While he was speaking he spread Parker's legs and reached for the fruit Hardison was holding out. He inserted it inside her wet warm center and smiled as she shifted.

"Now, let's see how fast we can pop it," Hardison breathed as they began sucking on Parker's pussy. They continued to alternate between sucking and biting on her breasts and on her pussy. They could tell she was close to coming. A moment later, she came, their names on her lips. The rest of the afternoon was spent with the three of them using the food and sending each other into multiple orgasms. Finally the only thing left was the banana.

"Do you two want to know why I bought the banana?" Parker purred as she rubbed each of their cocks with her hand while she kissed first Eliot's then Hardison's chests licking up any fruit juice and whipped cream she could find. Both men nodded.

"Why?" Eliot stuttered. She'd just reached his nipple and bit down slightly.

"I'm going to fuck the banana while Hardison rides you, Eliot," she instructed. The two men moaned and she could feel them harden at her words.

"Oh, this is going to be so hot," Hardison growled as he pushed Eliot on to his back and began attacking him with kisses as he started to prepare him.

"Prepare yourself at the same time, Parker," Eliot panted. Parker nodded as she began preparing her pussy for the unpealed banana. It was definitely different than anything else she'd had there, but she was excited to see how it would feel. -

It didn't take long for Eliot and Parker to be prepared and for both Hardison and Eliot to be rock hard. Parker was wetter than she'd ever been. Hardison was poised at Eliot's entrance when Parker spoke.

"We do it on three." Hardison nodded as he waited for her to count. "One... two... three!" He slid all the way into Eliot at the same time as Parker slid the banana into her hot tight pussy. The only sounds in the room where moans and cries of passion as well as the sound of skin-on-skin. The three of them came within moments of each other and collapsed into a pile of sticky limbs, but right then they didn't care. They were all too satisfied and sleepy to.

Finished!


End file.
